


【旬斗衍生】结子花店 （1-3+番外）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>段龙、花织、奏叶</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】结子花店 （1-3+番外）

《结子花店之每天回家就看到老婆花样作死》

*二人没死，改姓柏野当神雕侠侣去了【并没有  
*段总华丽转身就是投资达人

现在每天回家开门都有一种生活大整蛊的感觉。前段野龙哉，现柏野龙哉如是想。  
龙哉站在自家门口，开始想今天开门之后会看到什么光景。  
想来他们二人最后放弃复仇之后，中间发生了各种各样的事情，包括被人痛殴怒骂不要放弃治疗等等，总之是活下来了。  
可能是因为重新开始活过，反而不知道有什么目的和应该干什么，他家郁夫的螺丝就好像掉了好几颗一样，每天都一脸白痴样地坐在窗边看天，然后他每天回家都能看到他花样作死。

一开始是开门回家看到郁夫一脚跨出了窗台，半个身悬空在外面，回头看过来一脸认真地问他要不要跳下去。  
然后就是开门回家看到郁夫在玄关挂好了绳子，一脸认真地问他要不要将头伸进去。  
接着就是各种花式躺尸……  
龙哉只觉得神经已经被锻炼得无比强壮，他可以包容他家郁夫一切掉螺丝的行径。他只深深感叹，他以前怎么就没发现他家郁夫不正常起来的时候这么可爱。然后猛然发现自己这种想法也相当没救了，只好默默掩面。

好了，今天打开门会看到什么呢？  
龙哉相当淡定地开门回家，说着：“我回来了。”  
然后他在客厅看到了他家郁夫一副案发现场的样子，脸朝下趴在客厅装死尸，手边居然还有死亡讯息，鲜红鲜红地写着：犯人是段野龙哉。  
龙哉相当淡定地走过去，一脚踩在他的腰上用力戳着他脊骨处的穴道，咬牙切齿地说道：“说过多少次不要用番茄汁，很难弄干净的知道不？还有一股酸臭味！”  
“痛痛痛痛痛痛……”郁夫一下子“诈尸”了，“阿龙，快住脚！我的腰！我的腰！”  
郁夫一个翻身，就看到他家龙哉的眼镜反射出一片冷光，哦，他仿佛看到大魔王降临了，郁夫觉得自己现在应该要瑟瑟发抖才对。  
龙哉俯视着他冷笑一声：“给我弄干净，不然今晚你给我睡窗台。”  
郁夫点了点头，抓了抓自己那一头凌乱的卷毛，乖巧地去清理地上用番茄汁写的死亡讯息，还不忘嘀咕：“睡窗台也没关系啦，只是掉下去怎么办，阿龙你会很寂寞的！”  
回答他的是龙哉扔过来的抱枕，精准地砸中了脑袋。

清理起来果然还麻烦，味道还不好。郁夫深刻地反省用番茄汁果然不好这个事情。  
龙哉煮好饭见他站在客厅对着那块痕迹一脸凝重，连猜他现在脑内在想什么的想法都没有。他家郁夫已经相当不可捉摸了。  
所以龙哉也很干脆，他走过去，敲了敲郁夫的头，指了指客厅的茶几。  
郁夫看着他，眨了眨眼睛，然后很乖地在茶几上正坐起来，坐得笔直笔直，双眼闪亮地看着龙哉，一副等待指示的样子。  
龙哉在他对面的沙发坐下，点了根烟：“在开饭之前，我们谈谈。”  
郁夫点了点头。  
“郁夫，你这样子下去，不是办法。”  
郁夫再次点了点头：“那……怎样？”  
龙哉吞吐了一口烟：“你没有想做的事情么？”  
郁夫视线往左上飘了十秒，然后摇了摇头：“想不到。”  
“那你至少给我去工作。”瞪之。  
“阿龙你挣这么多钱，我还去工作干嘛？又带不过去给结子老师。”无辜的眼神。  
沉默了一分钟，龙哉感觉自己好像找不到反驳的理由，他第一次觉得郁夫说话原来这么有道理。  
龙哉忍不住又掩面了：“工作对你来说只是挣钱吗？你就不能感受一下工作的意义吗？”  
说完他自己都觉得充满槽点，对他们两个来说，这话真是槽点多到不知道从哪里开始吐起好！  
然后郁夫就忍不住往龙哉身上爬，他跨坐在龙哉身上，将他的脸从他的手中找出来，然后认真地看着龙哉的眼睛说道：“原来阿龙你在自己的工作中感受过工作的意义的吗？我以为你只是喜欢挣钱！”  
龙哉仰着头看他：“你管我。反正你给我找点什么做！”  
郁夫有些委屈地嘟着嘴：“可是……可是！”  
龙哉一手伸过去盖住了他的脸：“钱不是问题，我有的是钱。还有……你从我身上下去！吃饭！吃完告诉我你准备做什么！”

于是“结子花店”就开起来了，还请了一个和他家郁夫长得神奇地相似的工读生，叫做矢野元晴。  
龙哉站在门口看着围着长围裙穿着工作服的郁夫，察觉到视线，龙哉只是朝那个工读生点了点头示意就走到郁夫身边，看他蹲在一堆花中间发呆：“你会摆弄花草？”  
郁夫戳了戳面前的花朵：“不会，元晴会。”  
龙哉忍不住看了眼那个工读生，这次轮到元晴向他点头示意了。  
龙哉戳了戳他的额头：“那你开什么花店。”  
“你说钱多，我看看能不能帮你败光它。”郁夫仰头看着龙哉。  
龙哉低头看着郁夫：“真的？”  
郁夫继续看花：“假的。”他歪了歪头，“就觉得想要开花店。”  
龙哉摸了摸他的头：“没关系，你败吧。”  
郁夫挪了挪位置，一下子抱住了龙哉的腿：“好感动哦，阿龙。”  
“你•放•手。”虽然这么说着，龙哉却没有任何阻止的举动。

“话说，郁夫，你是怎么找了个和你长得这么像的工读生的？”  
“元晴自己找上门的。像吗？我觉得元晴很漂亮啊。嗯……年轻貌美？”  
“……郁夫……我以前怎么没发现你脸皮这么厚……”  
“元晴不漂亮吗？”  
“…………………他和你长了一样的脸……”  
“哦……我觉得元晴比较漂亮啊。”  
“……我看着你就够了。”  
“…………”  
“快不要将眼泪擦到我的西装上，洗涤费用很贵的！”  
“我感动嘛！又说自己很有钱，不要那么抠啦！”

结子花店的宗旨是爱与和平。  
生活忽然就变得像花一样灿烂了。

《结子花店之我遇到了基佬》

盛夏，蝉鸣不息，风扑面而来都带着热气。  
郁夫托着腮，在花店的柜台发呆，听着自家店门口的风铃叮铃铃地响，他叹了口气。  
然后郁夫就有点忧伤地开始往外走，去拉他的自行车。  
听到声响的元晴从花丛中探出头来：“郁哥？出去？”  
郁夫摆了摆手，跨上了自己的自行车：“散步。”  
见郁夫无意义地打响了自行车的警示铃，元晴连忙站了起来，探出半个身子：“如果忙的话怎么办？”  
郁夫双脚一蹬，只留下了余音：“找你龙哥去。”  
元晴侧了侧头，已经看不到他的影子了，他只好在原地说上最后一句：“路上小心。”

郁夫一路迎着风骑行，心情开始好起来了，然后他就开始哼着歌，虽然完全不知道在哼什么。  
他沿着自己平时骑行的路线，经过足球场的时候发现居然有队伍在比赛。反正没事做，他就停下来看看这群可爱的少年们好了。  
然后他一眼就看到了那头好像在阳光下燃烧一样的金发，郁夫惊喜地瞪大了双眼。

而留守的元晴，在收拾好之后，也学着郁夫那样在柜台托腮发起呆来。  
这里的工作不算忙碌，胜在薪水高，郁哥很有趣，龙哥很有钱，这就够了。

“啊，好漂亮的花。”  
听到声音之后，元晴连忙向客人迎了上去。  
来者是个可爱的少女，圆圆的脸圆圆的眼睛，感觉相当有朝气。  
元晴笑着来到了她身边：“有喜欢的花么？或者我可以给你介绍一下？”  
少女抬头看着他，元晴笑了笑，之间少女的脸颊微微地泛出红晕来，不过元晴也相当习惯了，他有耐心地再问了一次。  
少女反应过来，她挥了挥手：“我只是路过，看到花很漂亮，所以……”  
“没关系哦，也可以随便看看。你好像不是这附近的人？”元晴的笑容天生就自带魅惑，尤其是对女人。  
少女点了点头：“我只是今天凑巧路过。”然后她像想到了什么一样，恨恨地补充了一句，“因为某个超级大笨蛋！”  
少女才说完，就听到了风风火火的脚步声。  
二人都禁不住循声看去，只见一个一脸不快的俊秀男人飞快地走过来，一边已经对少女怒目相向：“牧•野！你是不是想气死我！”  
被称为牧野的少女简直一秒进入战斗状态，只见她虽然个子不高，但是却气势不凡地呛回去了：“谁想气死谁啊！是哪个白痴自己带路带着带着就迷路的啊！”  
二人迅速地进入了别人无法插足的低次元二人世界，吵得不亦乐乎。  
元晴花了两秒掩饰好了自己吃惊之余带点嫌弃的表情，默默地站到一边。  
没一会，又有两个明显和这个地方格格不入的帅气男子悠游地走了过来。  
“所以说我们为什么每次都要奉陪阿司这种蠢事？”  
“啊……总二郎，我们应该宽容一点，阿司他的智商也就这样了。”  
那二人就这么站在那对越吵越起劲的男女身后，你一言我一语地嘲讽起来。

元晴只觉得花店门口瞬间变得太热闹，他有点适应不来，但是他又不能赶人走又不能放置不管，只是本能让他忍不住后退了一步。  
要阻止呢？还是不要阻止呢？元晴天人交战中。  
最后还是——  
“那个……嗯……你们……”  
元晴一开口，只觉得四双眼睛全都盯在自己身上了，他顿时有种说不下去的感觉了。  
负责嘲讽的是美作和西门，而美作和西门盯着元晴久了，都忍不住往他的方向倾身过去，元晴默默地往后躲。  
“总二郎，你觉不觉得这位小哥有点眼熟？”  
“有吗？”  
元晴心里想：我想打电话给龙哥。

而此时龙哉的办公室内，多了一位故友探访。  
深町还是一如既往地双手交叠于身前，挺直地站好在龙哉的办公桌前，一切都跟从前没有分别。  
龙哉叹了口气：“深町……”  
“你什么都不用说了，少……”深町停顿了一下，似乎在思考着称呼，“龙哉先生。我早就决定，此生追随的人，只有你一个。”  
龙哉深深地看着他，而深町只是挺直了脊梁，一动也不动。  
龙哉弹了弹烟灰：“我这儿现在，可什么都没有。”  
深町看向龙哉一眼：“我只知道我只需要跟从前一样就够了。”  
龙哉不禁失笑，然后点了点头，算是认同了这个找上门来的昔日部下。  
龙哉站了起来：“先带你去另外一个地方，说不定那才是你的主要业务。”

元晴正想着求救的时候，郁夫就骑着自行车回来了。  
元晴只觉得他家郁哥从来都没有像这一刻这样散发着光芒，然而他眼尖地发现了他的后座有人。  
郁夫在自家花店门口停了下来，双脚撑着地面，俯身趴在车头上，看着这三男一女：“买花吗？有喜欢的花吗？我家小晴可以给你们介绍哦，他很厉害的哦~”  
说着，郁夫附上了一个灿烂的笑容。

然而，道明寺、牧野、美作和西门都没有回话，他们四人忍不住视线一直在郁夫和元晴的脸上来回。  
兄弟？  
郁夫似乎看穿了他的想法，他笑着摆了摆手：“不是哦，我和小晴不是兄弟，我们没有血缘关系，只是恰好长得很像而已。相当奇妙的缘分，对不？”  
察觉到四人一同看过来的视线，元晴也笑着点了点头。  
而这时，一直被郁夫挡住的坐在自行车后座的人也探出头来了，一头璀璨的金发闪闪发光：“真的假的？还有第三的啊？”  
一看清那张脸，四人又被震撼了，已经是不受控制地在三张脸之间来回。  
元晴自己也被震惊了。他有些不知道该怎么反应，只是无意识地伸出了手比了比郁夫身后的人。  
那人还带着运动头带，穿着一身足球服，上面写有“樱开学园”的字样，那人一笑，也灿烂得可与太阳同比：“我叫中津秀一！你就是矢野元晴么？听郁哥说我还不信，比赛一完结我就马上跟他过来了！原来真的一模一样啊！”  
郁哥？元晴敏锐地捕捉到了这个称呼，心中不禁想着，这么快就叫“郁哥”了么……  
秀一还兴奋得不行地趴着郁夫，你一言我一语地说着，元晴站在一边，看着原先还在“热闹”的四人用一种诡异的眼神看着他们三个，心中禁不住有种愉悦感。

美作忍不住再一次提出：“我真的觉得这张脸好像在哪里见过……”

“中•津•秀•一！你个白痴！你幼稚园是不是没毕业！居然就上了个陌生的自行车就走了！”佐野一口气说完，就扶着膝盖大口大口喘着气，他可是一路跑过来的，哪有那两个白痴像甜蜜蜜那样骑着自行车过来！  
秀一终于跳下了车，用手背拍了拍他的肩背：“郁哥和我长着同一张脸的哎，怎么可能是坏人！”  
他还说的理直气壮，简直就像是常识一样。  
佐野只觉得自己白眼都不够翻了。

看着来人，元晴吃了一大惊！那不是……  
“哇！”郁夫发出了一声惊喜的惊呼！转瞬间就扑过去一把抱住了佐野，“好可爱！！好可爱啊！”他回头朝元晴说，“小晴小晴！你看！我捕获了一只野生阿龙！”  
元晴看着他那闪闪发亮的眼神，真心地觉得槽多无口求放过。  
而被扑抱着的佐野简直是浑身都僵住了，本来就不是个能扛得住这种热情的人，况且对方还比自己年长还长了一张中津的脸……  
佐野默默地看向秀一，眼神透露着求助。  
却见秀一不知道为何生气了，只见他双手撑腰，对着他吐了吐舌头，扭头就不看他了。  
佐野愣住了，而郁夫还抱着他用力蹭。

这种莫名其妙的气场，让道明寺四人忍不住有志一同地后退了一步，但是场面太有趣，他们又舍不得离开。  
而佐野在被他们看清楚之前已经被郁夫抱得看不清了，所以从四人的角度暂时还没发现佐野的真相。

元晴正想着，他是不是应该提醒一下他家郁哥他是有家室的人的时候，不幸地他已经看到他家龙哥的身影了。  
“啊。”元晴不由得失声低叫。  
元晴的表现引起众人的注意，大家都往来人看去，于是全部都反应不一地呆住了，除了郁夫。  
郁夫一见到龙哉就更高兴了，他放开了佐野，却扯着他的手腕，另一手顺手就扯过秀一，他献宝似的将二人拉到龙哉面前，兴奋地说着：“阿龙阿龙！你看！是你和我啊！”说着，他扭头问秀一，“你们是什么关系？”  
佐野内心“哈”了一声。这什么问题？  
可是秀一已经被龙哉震得思考不能了，他愣愣地回答：“同学？”  
“欸……”  
佐野不由自主地看向了郁夫，你这声失望的感叹是几个意思？  
然后他就明白了，因为郁夫嘟着嘴朝龙哉说：“居然不是恋人，真失望。”  
跟在龙哉背后的深町也震惊了！龙崎郁夫你的画风是不是变得太快了？！你还是我认识的那个龙崎郁夫吗？

而终于看清了佐野的相貌和看到来人龙哉的道明寺四人也有点风中凌乱。  
道明寺开始面瘫了，他忍不住说：“晚上睡不着是不是可以数一个类，两个类，三个类……”  
其余三人本来还各种震惊，闻言忍不住共同给了他一个鄙视的眼神。

而正当龙哉看着面前的两个别扭少年的时候，他忍不住又看了看元晴，见元晴温柔地朝他笑了笑，他忽然觉得元晴也不是那么突兀，忽然顺眼无比了。  
而郁夫还没发现深町，只是松开了那两个少年的手腕，开始扯着自己的衣袖开始喋喋不休，龙哉觉得自己的神经又变粗壮了。

“阿司？牧野？”  
此时，掉队很久的花泽类终于上线，简直是及时得不能再及时了。而且他身边还多了一个人，一个看上去还畏畏缩缩的……  
咦？美作发现自己好像发现了什么。他问花泽类：“这是？”  
花泽类笑了笑：“我顺手在路边捡的。”  
问你这个了吗？美作内心如此腹诽。  
“明明就是你一定要我过来的，害我一结束了工作就马不停蹄地赶过来！还不知道为什么！”那人将声音含着嘴里说道，却神奇地说得很清晰。  
美作只觉得头顶亮了一盏灯泡！  
而还没等他有所动作，已然发现了花泽类还是准备扑过去的郁夫冲到一半，在美作身边被龙哉扯住了衣领。  
郁夫后仰着头无辜地看着他家阿龙：“阿龙！”  
龙哉冷冷地看着他：“你住手。就算是同一张脸都不行，刚才那次就算了，现在你还想来？”  
郁夫缩了缩肩，只好放弃，他一边蹭到龙哉身边，一边遗憾地看着花泽类。

而终于注意到他们的花泽类也被惊呆了！他看到了两个自己，三个顺平！  
他下意识地回头去看身边的人，然后满意地看到顺平也被惊呆了。  
这时美作就抓过了顺平的手腕，将人拉倒了元晴身边，他还脱掉了顺平的眼镜，拨开了他的刘海。  
于是画面更震撼了。  
道明寺朝郁夫叫了一声：“你，过去看看？”  
郁夫并没有看他，他只是看着龙哉。龙哉推了推眼镜，郁夫就欢快地站过去了，顺便拉着秀一过去。  
四张相同的脸孔站成了一排，何其震撼。  
道明寺大爷他忍不住鼓起掌来。  
牧野瞪了他一眼，然后有些忍不住地问：“你们可以自我介绍一下么？”  
郁夫第一个响应：“我是柏野郁夫！”  
其他三人都忍不住看他，但是左看右看都是自己的脸这种感觉太奇怪了！于是都不敢看了。  
元晴想，他总要响应他家老板，于是他也说道：“我是矢野元晴。”  
秀一有些无助地看了佐野一眼，佐野默默地扭开了头，画面太震撼。  
秀一搔了搔自己的脸颊：“中津秀一。”  
顺平也是一直盯着花泽类，见他陷入了一脸迷思，撇了撇嘴道：“织部顺平。”  
然后他们三人就被郁夫一张开手臂全部搂住，郁夫相当高兴：“这是缘分啊！我们一定能成为好朋友的！”  
元晴有些坏心眼地想，真好，终于不是只有他一个。

而一直观察着龙哉脸色的深町觉得自己终于要强调一下存在感，他故意咳嗽出声，以引起大家的注意。  
果然郁夫现在才注意到他，一脸惊喜地走到他跟前：“深町先生？”  
说完，他还朝龙哉投去问询的眼神，而龙哉只是轻轻地点了点头，目光开始在那三张脸上游弋，然后感叹世界真奇妙。明显已经将另外两个长得和自己很像的人忽略掉。  
而花泽类和佐野泉在震惊过后也明显对对方毫无兴趣，只是目光也总是会被另外那四张脸吸引。

美作和西门开始窃窃私语起来——  
“居然一下子会看到这么多张相似的脸呢……”  
“简直像是诅咒一样……”  
“如果这时候第四张类的脸出现我就觉得真的是了……”

道明寺见杉菜也是瞪大了双眼，长大了嘴巴，还没回过神来，他相当不爽，伸手环过对方的肩就捂住人家的眼睛。  
二人顿时又闹了起来。

然而，不幸被美作言中的第四张脸居然也真的出现了。  
日向彻也是迷路的，见到这花店门前人多，他只是想来问路，现在的日向彻还只是戴着土气的黑框眼镜，刘海还盖着额头的一副死宅学生哥的样子。  
结果他一出声，那些人一回头看过来，饶是有人面识别障碍的日向彻都因为太震撼而一下子被迫记住了那四张一样的脸！

“啊……”元晴觉得自己开始不知道自己说什么了，“是不是没跟大家介绍过？这家花店的老板是这边这位柏野龙哉先生，而‘老板年’则是这边这位柏野郁夫先生哦。”  
配合着元晴的介绍，龙哉搂着郁夫的腰，冷哼一声，而郁夫则甜笑着轻轻地靠着龙哉。

柏野？同一个姓氏？等等？！‘老板’和‘老板娘’？！

看着众人神色各异，元晴顿时觉得自己心理都平衡了不少，不能只有他一个人每天都被秀了一脸。

《结子花店之收集癖发作》

好热……非常热……热得不想做人了。  
这么想着的元晴，已经完全不顾形象，他穿着T恤短裤拖鞋，将前面的刘海用夹子全部夹了起来，反正怎么舒服怎么来。  
都怪他家郁哥脑抽风说要低碳要环保，偏不要开空调，说要自然要融入自然！不关事的龙哥又瞎赞同！深町先生那个也不靠谱的就成天跑回去龙哥那工作室！  
元晴觉得自己想哭了。  
不过最近，每到下午，温度就会稍微变低，心理上。

最近，好像有新搬来附近的，反正每到下午三点十五分，标准下午茶时间，那人就会出现在花店门口。  
那人像幽灵一样，大热天都能穿着长袖白衬衣，他悄悄地出现，就开始站在花店门口，随手就拿起花朵就撕起来。  
一般撕个半个小时，他就会停下来，然后张柜台结账，然后他就又像幽灵那样飘走。  
元晴因为好奇而靠近过他，听到他一边在撕花瓣一边在喃喃自语：“今天是做人呢，还是不做人呢，去死呢，还是不去死呢……”  
这种自言自语一直往复循环，元晴吓得再也不敢靠近他。  
救命，他遇到神经病。  
而且其实因为郁夫经常跑出去疯，不是去英德就是去樱开，所以元晴也不想告诉他，这个每日下午三点一刻的阴森森的客人，也跟他们长了同一张脸。  
元晴直觉不能说，说了……就要集齐五个了，又不是龙珠，收集完七颗召唤神龙，再说要实现什么愿望？他可不觉得他家郁哥有什么愿望。

可是命运是注定的。  
今天他家郁哥不出去疯了，元晴就这么觉得了。  
元晴站在柜台直面这个事实，面无表情地向一边躺在躺椅上发懒的郁夫搭话。顺说，躺椅是龙哥给买的。

“郁哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天不出去玩？”  
“不去了，我今天忽然心很累，想和小晴你安静地过。”  
“…………”

元晴瞄了瞄墙上的挂钟，眼看三点一刻很快就要来临了，他还试图挣扎一下。  
“郁哥你不过去探望一下龙哥么？”  
“天天见，朝朝见，晚晚见，有什么好探望的？”  
你们是倦怠期的夫妻吗？元晴如此腹诽着，真想录下来给龙哥听听，不过估计那一位看上去各种高贵冷艳的龙哉先生也不会有什么反应，反正在他眼里他家郁夫就什么都好……

三点一刻马上就要到了。算了吧，元晴干脆地放弃，既然有些事情是注定的，就不要挣扎了。  
果然，三点一刻，那人又出现了，准时得令人觉得可怕。  
元晴面无表情地看着那人出现，一如过去数天那样，站在门口，也不管今天的花是什么花，抽起来就开始撕花瓣，隐约之间还是能听到他的喃喃低语。  
元晴看了一分钟，然后想瞟一眼他家郁哥在干嘛，发现人已经不在躺椅上了。  
啊……好快！已经出手了吗？  
元晴震惊中。

大庭叶藏自从搬过来之后，他就每天下午三点开始出门放风。三点一刻的时候走到这家花店门口，开始一天的挣扎，撕够半个小时，他就会继续放风，然后四点半准时回家。  
这个流程是他的同居人给他订的，说如果他真的没事干，就这么做。  
然后大庭叶藏就真的这么做了。  
今天，他惯常地进行着这个每日流程。然而，他撕着撕着的时候感觉到了视线。他知道这里的店员长得和自己很像，这也是他会选择这家花店的缘故。只是，起初还会过来试探的那位店员应该已经对他失去兴趣才对啊。  
大庭叶藏循视线看去，发现有个人蹲在他脚边，脸还是自己那张脸，只不过顶着一头卷毛，刘海还用皮筋绑了起来冲天竖起，对方双手捧脸，两眼发青光似的盯着自己。  
大庭叶藏被吓得倒退三步，一不小心就跌坐在地了。  
郁夫见吓到对方，有些羞赧地抓了抓头发，他起身朝对方伸出了手，露出了灿烂的笑容：“抱歉啊，吓到你了，没事吧？”  
叶藏愣愣地看着他，下意识就抓着他的手，接力站了起来，然后摇了摇头，示意没事。  
郁夫还是笑着：“你是最近搬到这附近的？”  
叶藏看了他几眼，点了点头。  
突然，郁夫将叶藏圈在自己怀里，双手在从他的肩、背到腰，仔细地摸索着。  
叶藏整个人都僵住了。  
郁夫煞有其事地叹息：“你好瘦啊。”  
叶藏开始颤抖起来了。  
一直都负责围观的元晴默默地扭开了头，画面有点冲击过头了，而且瑟瑟发抖的那位三点一刻客人也略可怜。  
郁夫放开了叶藏，然后拍了拍他的脸：“我叫柏野郁夫，你呢？”  
叶藏眨了眨眼：“大庭叶藏。”  
郁夫笑着握住对方的手摇了摇：“小叶啊，请多指教啊，以后要多点来玩啊~~对了！我还可以将其他几个人介绍给你耶！我家小晴你看！”  
郁夫拉着叶藏转过了身，朝元晴比了比：“他叫做矢野元晴，人很温柔的，你过来，我不在的话，你也可以找他玩。下次有机会我将其他两个找过来介绍你认识哦！”  
膝盖中了一箭的元晴只能微笑着点头示意，然后庆幸还有其他两个，不然他心理一定会不平衡。  
而从未遇上过郁夫这种类型的人的叶藏已经完全不知道应该如何反应了，何况对方还长着一张和自己一样的脸，同一张脸的柜台那边还有一个，而且他说还有两个？！  
叶藏以前都不知道自己的脸有这么大众化……  
郁夫的手在叶藏的脸上沿着五官仔细拂过：“你真的好美啊，刚才撕花瓣的时候那神情更美了。”  
叶藏又忍不住想退后了，却动弹不得。  
郁夫又笑了笑：“我本来以为我家小晴就够漂亮了的，想不到小叶你更美丽啊！”  
哈？元晴托腮看着那二人的互动，闻言不由得觉得背上都插满了箭。自己当初究竟是怎么觉得郁哥是个温暖治愈系的人类来的呢？  
叶藏相当不自在，但是对方虽然各种奇怪，却不像有恶意，这一点他起码还是能分辨出来。  
他有些不知所措地摇了摇头，却没有说话。  
郁夫抬手摸了摸他的头，然后凑到他耳边沉声说道：“你如果不打算做人了的话，我可以接收你这条性命哦？”  
叶藏浑身一震，随后才抬手轻轻推开了他，他朝郁夫展露了第一个笑容：“谢谢你，不过我已经被接收了。”  
“欸？！”郁夫毫不掩饰地显露出失望，“好可惜哦……”  
叶藏觉得这人也挺有趣的，不自觉就笑了出声。  
而这时，传来了手机的震动声响，是叶藏的手机响了。  
叶藏微微点头表示了一下歉意，就接起了电话。  
郁夫隐约听到了他只是点头答应着，带着淡淡的笑意，比较像一个人的表情了。他猜电话那头的就是那位接收了他的人吧？

叶藏接完电话，就准备告辞了。  
郁夫笑着问：“刚才的电话是接收了你的那一位么？”  
叶藏看着对方的眼睛，略带着羞涩地点了点头。  
郁夫挑了挑眉：“那你们是在一起吗？现在。”  
叶藏嘴角还带着笑意，继续点了点头。  
郁夫忍不住都到他跟前了：“可以介绍我认识吗？超好奇啊！”  
叶藏往后缩了缩，却没有退开了：“你们迟早会见到的，他跟我住一起。”

“阿叶！”  
人未到，声先到。熟悉的声音引起了三个人的反应。  
叶藏笑着回身，果然看到了刚才给他来电话的同居人。  
元晴一听到那声音就想“我勒个去”然后还是忍不住冲了过去，一下趴在了他家郁哥背上，果然是见到了熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸！  
他家郁哥的旦那龙哥的脸！

叶藏伸出了手，迎了过去：“奏。”  
高仓奏挽过他的手，朝他一笑，之后就被震住了。他看到了两张和阿叶一模一样的脸，正前后并排贴在一起，都瞪圆了眼盯着自己。  
高仓奏吓了一跳，他低头凑到叶藏耳边问：“这是？”  
叶藏答：“花店的老板？还有店员。”  
“哦……”高仓奏觉得这个世界也太奇妙了一点。

“好……好帅！“  
郁夫和元晴不由自主地异口同声地赞叹着，然后听到对方的声音之后互相看了一眼，然后当没事发生。  
郁夫再次做了关于自己、花店和自家小晴的介绍，而奏也礼貌地点头回应着。  
寒暄过后，郁夫再次打出了直球：“奏和小叶是恋人吗？“  
叶藏仰头看着奏的侧脸，奏则是搂着他的肩膀，毫不避讳地点了点头。  
郁夫惊喜地捧住了自己的脸：“好棒！果然就应该是这样！下次我也介绍我家旦那给你们认识哦！”  
这次轮到奏和叶表示惊讶了。

元晴已经默默退开去了。这个何其不真实的世界，简直让人风中凌乱。  
可恶，他也要谈恋爱，但是他绝对不要和龙哥那张脸的人谈！  
可是这么想着的元晴，却没发现自己又瞅了高仓奏一眼。

结子花店番外：奏叶甜肉

“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”

叶藏迎出玄关，两手背在身后，微收着下巴，两眼从下往上看着奏。  
奏微微倾身凑近了他，也故意凑到他跟前，从下往上看着他的双眼：“你为什么藏起双手？”  
叶藏喉头微动，垂下了眼帘，摇了摇头。  
奏有些无奈，干脆地探手到他身后，一下子就将他的双手拉到自己身前，只见十个指头上都有不同程度的割伤，还连个创可贴都不贴一下。  
奏的表情变得有些严厉了。  
叶藏缩了缩手，没能挣动，他偷瞄了一下奏的表情，就连肩膀也忍不住缩了缩。  
结果奏只是叹了口气，拉着他的手腕就往里走：“我该拿你怎么办？”  
叶藏这时才呐呐地挤出了一句：“对不起……我只是想试一下……”  
奏按着他的肩膀让他坐下，转身去拿药箱：“结果每次都这么惨烈，不是么？虽然你这样，我会比较高兴，但是这么多次下来，我也接受了你就只能是个大少爷了。”  
奏拿着药箱在叶藏跟前坐下，他抬眼看着叶藏：“所以你就放过的双手，安心地留着画画好了，厨房对你来说太危险。”  
说到最后，他的眉头都不禁皱了起来。  
叶藏看他这样，禁不住甜得从心底笑出来，于是也有点飘飘然了，他伸展开双手送到了奏的唇边：“那你舔舔就行了，一样都是消毒。”  
奏挑了挑眉，干脆地放下了药箱，双手抓过那双漂亮得也很过分的手，张嘴就含住舔弄起来。  
叶藏本来只是想逗逗他，想不到他真的舔起来了，叶藏反而是自己有点愣住了。  
奏一边仔细地舔过他每一个伤口、每一根手指，一边目不转睛地盯着叶藏的脸。  
叶藏只看到自己的手指在奏的唇舌之间被缠绕、抚弄，伤口被舔过的时候，有时还会被恶劣地往创口里舔，并非不能忍受的疼痛感有点让人欲罢不能。  
而且奏还一直盯着自己，叶藏只觉得脸颊开始发热，他从来都不知道原来奏也会这么色气。  
叶藏匆匆撇开视线，开始想收回自己的手：“够了，奏，够了。”  
奏却固执地要舔完他十根手指，他一边舔一边说：“阿叶明明也想的。”  
叶藏咬着下唇瞪了他一眼，转念间，就凑了过去，用额头贴上奏的额头，用鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻尖，他动了动正在被舔弄的指头，轻轻地骚弄奏的舌根，用着软软的鼻音说道：“那你就不要只亲手指。”  
说完，他轻轻嘟起了嘴巴，朝奏示意。  
奏笑了，终于放过了他的手指：“等下还是要好好贴创可贴。至于现在……”  
他的双手扶上了叶藏的手臂：“你先闭上双眼。”  
叶藏从善如流地闭上了双眼，轻轻侧了侧头，然后奏先是亲了亲他的鼻子，才吻上他的双唇。  
二人很有默契，先是唇瓣与唇瓣之间的来回缠绵，然后很快地，两人的舌头就缠绕起来，慢慢就出现了令人羞红脸的水声。  
奏吻着，一手环过他的肩膀，另一手就探到他胯间，隔着他的裤子，轻轻地揉弄起来。  
叶藏轻声呻吟了一下，整个人软倒在奏的怀里，双手搂上了奏的脖子，整个胸膛都贴到奏身上。  
奏忍不住了，环着他肩膀的手开始往下，将他束在裤子里的衬衫扯出来，然后从下探进他的衣服里，先是轻抚他的背，没一会儿就绕到胸前去揉捏他的乳头，轻重不一地恣意玩弄着，那乳头就这么在自己的手中挺立了起来。同时他的另一只手放过了他的前面，反而绕到他的身后从他的裤头伸进去，伸进他的内裤里，沿着他的股缝钻进去，轻轻重重按压着他的穴口。  
叶藏难耐地仰头呻吟起来，他双手搭在奏的肩膀上，半跪起来，以方便奏在他身后的动作。  
奏顺着他的动作，吻着他的喉结，用手指轻轻插进了一节指头，轻轻地旋转着，另外的手指则灵活地不轻不重地拂弄他的囊袋。  
叶藏已然完全情动，他咬着下唇一下一下地哼着，忽然双手捧住了奏的脸，低头就吻了下去，然后顺势推倒了奏，整个人压在奏身上，他双手抓过奏的手腕压在奏的脑袋两侧，一咬唇，就沿着奏的脖子往下亲了下去。  
叶藏用嘴咬开了奏的领带，然后学着刚才奏舔自己手指那样，一边用唇舌灵活地解开奏的扣子，一边从下往上看着垂下眼帘看着自己的奏，唇边带着淡淡的笑，也带出了浅浅的梨涡。  
叶藏每解开一个扣子，就在那个地方仔细地舔过，听到奏倒吸了一口气的声音，他就异常高兴。  
这对奏来说简直是凌迟，他一下子挣开了叶藏那只起到情趣作用的按压，就想要起来。  
可是叶藏却一下子趴到他身上，用自己的身体阻止了他的举动，叶藏带着撒娇的语气说着：“不行，你要让我做。”  
奏轻轻地笑了出来，低沉的笑声惹红了叶藏的脸。  
叶藏有些泄愤似的一下子就往下，飞快地解开了奏的裤头，掏出了他已经勃起的性器，张口就含了起来。  
奏一手半撑起身体，一手抓着叶藏的卷发，被他含弄得禁不住仰头嘶声呻吟了一下。  
叶藏舔着舔着，居然感觉自己有些沉醉了。感觉到奏的顶端开始流着咸涩的液体之后，叶藏就放过他那坚硬的柱体，带着些俏皮地亲了亲他的那也绷得紧紧的囊袋之后，叶藏一下子就站了起来。  
奏低低地喘息着，有些迷惑地看着叶藏站在自己双腿之间，他喊了一声：“阿叶？”  
叶藏轻抿着唇，有些迷乱地俯视着他，然后一笑，一下子就解开了自己的腰带，没三两下就脱掉了自己的裤子。他抽出了一只脚，另一只用脚踝卷住了脱下的裤子，轻轻地甩到一边。  
奏干脆换了个舒服一点姿势，仰着头看他。  
叶藏有些不满地用脚尖轻轻地拨弄了奏那昂然挺立在空气中的性器两下，才咬着下唇，双手沿着衬衣的边沿摸上了自己的内裤的两边，然后轻轻地往下扯，他仔细地注意着奏的表情，身体动作随着脱的动作，极其缓慢地站在奏的两腿之间脱自己的内裤。  
然后他满意地看到奏的性器轻轻地抖动着，顶端流出了更多的液体。叶藏笑了。  
然后下一秒就被翻身而起的奏抓住了脚踝压到了矮桌上，眼看就要就这么被插进去了，叶藏连忙伸手抵住了奏的胸膛，他瞪大了眼睛：“不行不行，奏你下去，我说了，你要让我做。”  
奏的性器已经抵在了他的穴口，闻言停下了动作，皱了皱眉：“你确定？”  
边说，他还拍了拍叶藏的大腿。  
叶藏连忙推他，奏也随他，也就躺回去了。  
叶藏分开两腿，跨在他身上，他用手撸动了奏的性器两下，满意地听到他的低哼，之后才扶着他的性器对准了自己的穴口，腰一沉，缓缓地往下压。  
虽然刚才没怎么开拓和润滑过，不过他们昨晚才激烈地做过，那感觉还残留着，所以叶藏觉得应该没问题的。  
不过觉得和现实还是有点距离，推进的过程有些困难，但是叶藏还是足够地柔软，所以他只好真的极其缓慢地吞下奏的性器。  
奏忍耐得满头都是汗水，他双手用力地箍住了叶藏的脚踝，咬着牙说：“太慢了。”  
叶藏也不是一头都是汗水，闻言，他哼了一声：“是奏你的规格太超常规了。”

好不容易顺利地纳入了奏的全部后，二人都发出一声叹息，而叶藏觉得光是这么一个过程就几乎耗尽了他的体力，他只觉得腰一软，一下子就坐到了奏身上，自然让奏进入得更深了，二人再次同时发出叹息。  
叶藏干脆就软倒在奏的身上，趴在他胸口上，哼声说着：“我动不了了。”  
奏真是不知道好气还是好笑：“你这笨蛋。”  
说完，他就抱着叶藏的大腿，翻身将人压回旁边的矮桌上，几乎是同时，就摆动着腰狠狠地抽插起来。

叶藏顺手抱着他的脖子，一条腿缠上了他的腰，另一条腿大张地放着。他配合着奏的节奏，只是没什么力气将腰动起来了，虽然很舒服，但是他却因为别的原因轻声啜泣了起来：“啊，嗯……郁夫，说的没错……我，啊！不，那里……嗯……还是……应该，锻……炼一下啊！的，嗯……太没主动权了……呜……那里！那里！啊……到了！”  
奏忍不住了，用力地在他的锁骨处咬了一下，还不解气，还用力地掐了他的大腿：“你还真敢在这种时候说另一个男人的名字！”  
说完，他一把掐住了叶藏的性器，堵住了他的铃口，不让他射。  
奏的抽插越发凶狠了，而被快感折磨着却不能射的叶藏这次是真的因为情欲而哭了：“对不起，对不起嘛，让我射，你放手，放我射……呜呜呜……欺负人……奏欺负人……”  
“你闭嘴！”奏吼了他一句，始终没有放手，而对方那温热紧窒的内壁也让他差不多缴械了。  
奏忽然节奏急促起来，叶藏知道他也要了，他流着泪去推他那只使坏的手：“放手嘛，我们一起……啊！”  
叶藏被奏最后的那一下顶弄弄得彻底不行了，奏最后一下深深地顶到他的内里，射了之后才松开了手。  
叶藏哭喊了起来，终于可以射出的快感让他管不上那么多了。

奏射过之后，趴在在叶藏身上轻轻喘息着，叶藏也一下一下地抚着他的背。  
奏还没有退出去，他一脸面无表情地抬起了身：“你弄脏了我的衣服。”  
叶藏这才想起奏压根就没脱衣服，他低头一看，就见到奏的衬衣被自己弄得一塌糊涂，饶是他，一瞬间都禁不住羞红了脸。  
然后奏只是干脆地脱掉了衬衣甩在一边，他就着还插在叶藏里面的状态，抬手就将叶藏翻转了过去。  
这动作让二人都禁不住叫了出声。  
感觉到对方的性器在自己体内再度苏醒，被摆弄得跪在矮桌上的叶藏回眸问了句：“晚饭怎么办？”  
奏低头吻了吻他：“做够了去郁夫家蹭。”  
叶藏乖巧地点了点头。

此时的郁夫打了了一个相当响亮的喷嚏。他甩了甩头，揉了揉鼻子，该不会是感冒了吧？  
他转身就往龙哉的书房走去，边走边叫着：“阿龙，我打了个好大的喷嚏，怎么办哦？”


End file.
